Yuki Des'Salucin II
Elven male, born LY 877, in Woodstockade, to Joan and Myron. Younger brother of Galatea. Sorreter in the Pritt branch of LandOrder. Yuki was named after his great grandmother (who, along with her husband Dylan, were the first generation to bear the surname "Des'Salucin"). Many of the descendants of Yuki I and Dylan Des'Salucin have been spirit-talkers, including Yuki II's mother, Joan. However, it has been rare for any Des'Salucins to study sorcery, which is what Yuki himself knew from an early age that he wanted to do with his life. He was apprenticed to his grandaunt, Circe Des'Rosset, in 887 (three years after she had become High Sorcerer). He graduated to sorcerer status in 897 (four years after Circe retired). In 901, Durell of Sorret secretly contacted the elves, hoping to convince them to aid in the Coming of the Order, and thereafter officially rejoin human society. But Durell had two missions, when he came to Woodstockade. Aside from his official negotiations with the village council, he also began talking with Listrin Des'Tambor about enhancing gang activities, and possibly joining an intervillage gang. Durell also contacted a number of sorcerers (including Yuki), encouraging them to join Des'Tambor's gang. Yuki declined, believing his talents would be better utilized as one of the sorcerers who would take an official part in the war, which came in 903. The Elves revealed their alliance with Durell to the world on 31 Su'yet, 903, at the Battle of Elves' Ambush, in Triscot. It was a very brief battle, with a decisive victory for the elves over the Protestants. However, the battle was immediately preceded by a conversation between High Sorcerer Castor Des'Eller and Grand Sorreter Drag, in which the latter said that he'd been trying to contact the elves to ask for their help against The Order. Yuki had suspected this, because Durell himself had said two years earlier that Drag would likely do just that. Because of this, Des'Eller had suggested hiding all of Woodstockade with a scry-spoofing spell, so that the Protestant Sorreters would be unable to locate the elves, let alone contact them. At the time, it had seemed a good idea to Yuki, but once he actually heard what Drag had to say, he began to rethink his decision to side with the Order. Nevertheless, he remained loyal to Des'Eller, and continued to serve him for the remainder of the war. After the war, Yuki decided to do some traveling on his own, and see what the human world was like in peacetime. He visited several villages, most of which he liked well enough, but when he found himself in Pritt in 905, he liked it so much that he decided to stay. At first he wasn't sure what sort of job to look for, but he finally decided that perhaps it was time to join a gang, after all. He was aware that The Plan had assumed intervillage gangs wouldn't survive much past the end of the war, so the fact that they had survived, and grew, didn't conflict with his uncertainty about whether his people had truly been on the right side of the war. In fact, he sort of saw the idea of helping gangs continue to thrive as a way of showing his disdain for Durell and the other Planners. He'd also heard that a number of the Sorreters originally assigned by Durell to help gangs had actually done so as an opportunity to travel outside of Sorret, or even to get away from Durell, specifically. On top of that, a relative of his named Emannus Des'Rosset (Circe's son) had become the don of InterGang's Woodstockade branch, in 904. Because of this, he thought that becoming a gangster wouldn't be as dishonorable as he might once have thought. Although he was disappointed that InterGang didn't have a branch in Pritt, which meant if he was going to live there and join a gang, it would have to be LandOrder. (Which might not be disloyal to his clan, since another distant relative, Fyvush Des'Aegis, had become Chief Sorcerer of LandOrder's Woodstockade branch in 903.) So, he managed to meet with the Chief Sorreter of LandOrder's Pritt branch, Faye Mireille, who was impressed by his skills, and happy to hire him for her department. (Though it did take awhile to get used to thinking of himself by the job title of "Sorreter" rather than "sorcerer.") Yuki did feel some slight shame over disappointing Des'Eller, who he knew was sternly opposed to crime and gangs... but in spite of the loyalty he felt to the High Sorcerer, it's not as though they'd ever been close. Yuki had basically just been a subordinate, nothing more. He also worried what his family would think of his career choice, but he remained in contact with them over the years via t-mail, and occasionally returned to Woodstockade for visits. They never really spoke of his job, and his family gave no indication that they felt anything other than the same unconditional love they'd always felt for him. Category:People